


Love Letter to Beacon Hills

by lenfantduvendredi (orphan_account)



Series: Pages Upon Pages [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letters, more feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lenfantduvendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles left a box with Peter. What the pack found inside was not what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter to Beacon Hills

_Dear Erica,_

_By now you’ve probably been growled at by Herr Sourwolf for mentioning me once or twice. I’m not going to tell you why I left, why I haven’t called, or why Derek and I fought, because that’s between him and me. I know that after leaving the way I did, regardless of whether it was for college or ulterior reasons, it’s really shitty for me to tell you that I’m not going to tell you why._

_Please don’t ask Derek. If you ever truly cared about me and how I feel, you’ll do that for me, okay. He’s… decidedly not happy, and that’s okay. He has that right. I just don’t want him to take it out on you._

_Obviously, since you opened the envelope if you’re reading this, I made this pendant for you. I’m not very good at making wire-wrapped pendants, if you can’t tell, but it’s the thought that counts. Intent is big, and the intent of this is for you to wear it and be safe._

_This is all I can do from across the continent. I hope you find it in your she-wolf heart to understand that I need you not to cry over me or anything like that. I promise you that things may not be okay with me now, but they will be eventually. Once I get used to the changes I mean._

_Wear the necklace, keep an eye on things for me, and take care of Isaac. The charm will look out for you while I can’t._

_Remember, you’re always my Catwoman,_

_Stiles_

_xxx_

_Dear Boyd,_

_By now, you probably want to knock some sense into me, because I’m well aware that Erica didn’t follow my instructions for her not to cry over me. It’s an extremely warranted thought, and if I were there, I would gladly take the beating. I’d even tell Scott and Isaac to back down and let you do it. Speaks volumes for what I think about myself, doesn’t it?_

_I need you to do something for me. I know that it’s not good etiquette to ask favors of someone after leaving abruptly, and not saying anything as to why, but I need your help. I need you to take care of Erica for me. She’s been requested to take care of Isaac for me, but I need you to take care of her, because I know that you will. I also need you to stay loyal to Derek. Sure, he’s a hardass, and he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he’s the Alpha, and he means well. That pack is nothing but chaos without loyalty. You’re the smartest, leading by example will help the others._

_Don’t ask about me. Don’t ask Derek, at least. I’ll write bi-weekly, and the letters will be sent to Peter. For any other updates, ask my father. I can only do roundabout contact for a while. Probably a long time._

_The enclosed pendant is for you. I’m sure you’ve discerned the different herbs that the quartz reeks of, and thus deduced the intent of the quartz. Keep it on you. I can only do so much from this far away, and even then, I’m not too sure if I’m supposed to._

_Be safe, be strong,_

_Stiles_

_xxx_

_Dear Jackson,_

_I don’t doubt that you also, like Boyd, would like to give me a new face at this very moment. I can assure you that the violence would be gladly accepted. Possibly even with a smile. But that’s not what this is about. We’ve never gotten along since we’ve gotten older, but when you became a part of the pack, it was like kindergarten all over again, back when everyone was still friends. With the exception of sharing cookies and juice boxes, obviously._

_I don’t have much to say to you, but I do want to apologize. For kidnapping you that one time, and for telling the others initially that killing you was a better idea than trying to save you. I’m glad that we did save you; you’re a valuable member of the pack now, and you have a family that loves you very much. I also want to apologize for monopolizing Lydia’s time with lessons and experiments. She’s a very talented person, however, so working with her is the only thing that I am not sorry about._

_Unlike the others, your envelope is larger. The pendant with the black cord is for Danny, and I would appreciate it if you would take it to him. I don’t know how much he knows, but with me gone, the pack will need someone to turn to. The pendants… they only do so much, but it will be enough to keep him safe. The other is for you, and it does the same thing. I also gave it a little bit of grounding energy to help you with your control issues. Great improvement, by the way. It’s kind of misplaced for me to tell you that I’m proud of you, but I am. You’re doing good._

_I don’t expect you to forgive me, not by any means. Just take care of Lydia and look out for the family, and we’ll be square._

_Stiles_

_xxx_

_Dear Isaac,_

_Whatever you do, don’t think that any of this is your fault, because it isn’t. If anything, it’s mine, and partially Derek’s. I don’t want you to blame him, though. He’s just doing what he thinks is best. It’d be best if you didn’t ask him what happened, or why I left. Or if he’s going to apologize. Derek doesn’t apologize. Everyone knows that._

_I can’t tell you when, or even if I will be coming home, and please don’t get that look, make that noise, or cry, because I know you are as you’re reading this. I have the sweater that you left at my house, and I’m thinking about turning it into a pillow so that I’ve got something to cuddle with on the nights that I’m homesick. I’ll miss that, you know. You gave the best cuddles. I need you to do me a couple of favors, since I’ll be gone for a while, due to school and reasons. Take care of Scott for me, and work on being the best wolf you can be. That’s… That’s pretty much it, actually._

_This pendent is for you. I used the blue cord, because I thought it would look nice. Scott probably won’t wear his, because he’ll be mad at me when he reads his letter, so I need you to get him to.It’s the only way I can be sure that you’ll be safe while I’m away._

_I love you, okay? Please don’t be mad at Derek._

_Stiles_

_xxx_

_Dear Scott,_

_You can pummel me later. Unfortunately, I’m not going to tell you why I left so suddenly. I can tell you that I’m going to enjoy Montreal, and I hope that you get into the school that you want to. You’re gonna be a great vet, bro. Make me proud._

_Don’t give Isaac a hard time, and wear the pendant. It’ll keep you safe. I worked my mojo on it. Don’t give Derek a hard time either, bro. The pack needs you. You can’t do the one man wolfpack thing forever. I don’t want you getting hurt, and I don’t want you to be alone._

_I’ll be calling my dad every other day. Just be sure to ask him for updates. Don’t do anything stupid._

_Stiles_

_xxx_

_Lydia,_

_PLEASE BE REMEMBERING THAT KARMA WILL BITE YOU IN THE ASS IF YOU DO ANYTHING NEGATIVE. I’m expecting that to happen sometime here soon. I’ve left you more answers than anyone, and you are not allowed to tell. We swore that we’d keep each others’ secrets._

_Derek and I fought. Over relationship things, and pack things, and choices that I had to make. You know how I get when I get upset, I say things that are unnecessary, and unfair to all parties involved. Well, I did just that. And it got awful. He and I have fought before, but those were just spats. This was…._

_This was final. Derek and I are done. Don’t be mad at him. Don’t even hint that you know. Don’t lie to Peter, though, because he’ll get it out of you either way. Funny how we can lie to the others, but not him, isn’t it? I’m fine. If not, I will be. That’s what matters. Before you find out from Peter, I want you to know that I severed my psychic bond to the pack, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. I did what I could to protect you before I did, and I made the pendants afterward. Please don’t be angry with me. I know you will be, and for that I’m so, so sorry, Lydia._

_I did what I had to do, and out of anyone, you can understand that the most. I need you to understand that. And I need you to look out for the others in my stead. You have to heft twice the load now, since we used to split it, but I know you can do this. I believe in you._

_My room is warded with mountain ash. I won’t tell you where, but if you happen to find it, I ask that you leave the lines undisturbed. I left you mine and my mother’s journals. All you have to do is go to my house to get them. The key is on top of the doorframe, taped down. You’ll find them in the box marked books at the back of my closet. The code is inside the middle of my mom’s journal. Please don’t share them._

_I’ll be in contact,_

_Stiles_

_xxx_

_Peter,_

_If you’ve done what I’ve asked, everyone got what I left them. I’m sure that they did. You’re very thorough, and I admire that about you. Please take care of everyone for me. Please also keep it to yourself that I’ve been kicked out of the pack, unless Derek takes it upon himself to tell the others. He’s the Alpha. If anyone deserves to explain my absence, it’s him. Please also keep an eye on my father for me. I know that Derek already will, considering he’s joined the police force, but having the extra set of claws to keep him out of trouble will be appreciated._

_I’ll be keeping in contact. At least, I’ll try. The letters will go through you, addressed to whoever I’m writing to with that round of letters. It’s the best I can do. Just…take care of him them for me. Please. I am trusting you with this._

_Stiles_

_xxx_

_D,_

_There. I’m gone. I haven’t told them why. I’m leaving that to you. It’s your duty as Alpha to take care of them, after all. Isn’t that what you said to me?_

_The pendant is for you. Give it to one of the others if you don’t wear it._

**_Goodbye._ **

**Author's Note:**

> It took me awhile to post this, and I apologize for that. I also apologize for the feelings. If you made it this far, pt 3 is about halfway finished and should be up soon, so keep an eye out.
> 
> For those who don't know, or didn't catch the quick mention in the first part, quartz, in magic, is used for a multitude of reasons, one of which is washing negativity away. Lavender, mint, and aloe are the herbs Stiles used, which all have their protective properties.


End file.
